Forever: The Siren & The Prince
by FireLilly05
Summary: After thinking they'd seen Siren at the top of hill at the heart of Erevan Forest on the Old Islands; Atem and Yugi begin a search for their friend. After a year, Yugi eventually gives up but Atem cannot end the search for the one he loves. Could it have been her and, if yes, why had she never shown herself? The sequel to Forever: The Mission. Please read it first so you understand
1. Prologue

_Preview_

Year 2125-Narrator:

Atem is now 28 years old. After the death of his most beloved, Siren, he nearly went mad. Her death was followed by three suicide attempts by Atem, all failed due to his brother, Yugi. Yugi has had 2 children with his wife Rebecca, Jaden and Rose. Atem and Yugi thought they'd seen Siren a year ago at the crest of the hill in the centre of Erevan forest. They then began a search for the girl.

It's now been a year that they've been searching and Yugi has given up but Atem is relentless in his search for the girl he loves. Hamthar, Siren's father and billionaire owner of Magnesius Corporation is fighting the Governments of the Nation at every turn possible. He's trying to prevent World War Three and has a secret to share with Atem that may assist in both saving humanity and finding Siren.

The possibility of a War and a recent food shortage has put everyone on edge. People are fighting amongst themselves and it looks like the world is sinking into the heart of the wild. Atem needs to use the information Hamthar is going to give him to save what's left of humanity and find his beloved.

The only sanity on the planet is found on Old Islands, named such because they were still using technology from the early 2000's. Here dwells Atem's and Siren's friends and family, their home. But this isn't the only thing on the island. The people know something incredible and it's of utmost importance that they share it.

Atem decides to hear Hamthar out and meets him in California 7 to discuss the idea.

So preview is done! YAY!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Information

Atem's P.O.V.:

I don't know why I'm doing this. I should be at home with Yugi and the others. I should be searching for Siren. But where else is there to look? Thoughts flooded my mind as I stepped into Magnesius Corporation's Headquarters. Things had become so different since four years ago when I had come back with a woman that would be used to destroy the other companies.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. It would only lead up to the moment of losing her and I didn't need to experience that again. My whole life shattered in one heart wrenching moment. Living with Yugi and the others on the Island had made me drop my training unless on a mission. People actually greeted me when I was at Magnesius Corporation.

I went straight to his office not even sparing a minute to look into what once was my corridor on the way. I found Hamthar sitting at his desk. There were dark circles under his eyes and my heart softened at the sight. He may have been the cause of her "death" but he was still like a father to me.

I went to his side and knelt, taking his hand, "Are you well?"

"I will survive. The governments grow ever harder to discourage. Any luck with the search?"

"None; the trail keeps leading me into thin air. My room; the nature preserve; the centre of the Forest. I keep coming up blank."

Hamthar nodded, "I have something here. A hooded figure delivered it to me a month ago. Nobody saw him enter or leave but for me. Read it."

I took the letter and read it aloud:

_"In the land of the Old Islands lays your key_

_To an answer shrouded in uncertainty._

_The one you seek knows the truth of the world's main roots._

_Find her you must, for only then,_

_Will you save mankind from bitter end._

_However, you must make haste;_

_She awaits her lover's warm embrace._

_Her people were always aware;_

_Your journey must begin there."_

My cheeks were probably redder than the rising sun but I didn't care. Here was a clue to Siren's whereabouts. Here was proof that she still lived. But something was out of place, "What am I missing?"

"A secret older than even the vampires," Hamthar said. "Listen closely Atem. The vampires are from a land in a universe running parallel to this one. We, the magic wielders are from that world; as are all things extraordinary. People came from there to this world and that is where we must go when the first bomb is fired."

Hamthar spread his arm, "I am returning to the Islands with you. We can continue looking from there with the aid of the others. Also, I believe it is time for you to tell everyone what you and Yugi were doing so that you know she is alive."

"What do you mean, 'that I know she's alive'?" I asked in confusion.

"I meant so that they know that you know she's alive. Remember that they are oblivious to what you and Yugi witnessed. They need to hear that it's where she must have gone."

I nodded, understanding colouring my mind. "When do we leave?"

He smiled at me, "Tomorrow morning in my Private Jet."

I stood and headed for the door. Suddenly I paused and wheeled around to see him smiling wryly, "Did you say 'when the first BOMB is fired'?"

Hamthar nodded solemnly, "A nuclear war is about to break lose on Earth. We must evacuate the vampires, werewolves, elementals and people of the Old Islands before it happens."

I went to my floor and stood in front of my apartment doors and took a deep, calming breath before entering. I avoided the bedroom and reflected on what had been said. I had learnt that there was another world where supernatural beings came from, that Siren was in that world and that the people on the Old Isles knew how to get there. I also learned that the Governments were going to destroy this world.

Why was life always so complicated and fraught with peril?

It has been forever people but i finally managed to get back into my fanfiction account! YAY! Now, the next thing... uploading the doc. which must've worked coz you're reading it (Yes you, lovely person). Comment if you can, if not plz spread the word. J Thank you for reading!


End file.
